Zatch Bell tournment day one!
by Rillup100
Summary: Tina and Siren fight it out!  Out of these two which do you want to see battle more in my next tournment?  Put it in a review or send your choice to my email  I made it when i was 12.


Day One of the King Tournment

Tina and Sunny:The Suprise patner

Tina doesn't know why the crowd has formed but like usal kids flock to violence. The fact they were all standing in th midle of the street made the scene, weird. IT was unuseal. Tina pushed her way through the barrior of people. "Move, get out of my way! Whats going on?" She asked the tall boy standing tto her left. He pointed to the center of the ring. "Some crazy fight scene, i think they are using projectors or something its unreal." Tina follows his finger. Two children and a grown man are standing in the middle of the ring. One child is on the ground looking badly hurt. The other standing smugly this annoeys tina. This child is ovious the one who hurt this little boy and he stands there mocking him. They have a good distants to move around. The grown man is in his mid 30's balding brown hair and a black suit. He has a green book open in his hands. "_Lasuro." _The boy standing something happens. Tina gasps. A green beam of light comes from the boys eyes. The boy on the ground rolls out of the way. The laser grazs his shoulder. IT cuts his backpack. A light orange book falls out exatly like the one in the mans hands. "Look, Lance! Sunny's book! This is going to be quick!" The boys voice, its so annoeying, its like nails on a chalkboard. "I know, Serin." The man named lance responds, "Focus on the book. _Lasuro!_" The green laser comes from Serin;s eyes. Why do they want to burn that book? Tina jumps into the middle of the circle.

Tina

Why was no one doing anything? This boy is hurt and they just let this snotty little brat keep hruting him with these,these lasers. "AAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!" The boy screams. Sunny his name is, thats what that other kid said. Sunny is on the ground again ontop of that orange book. "Kid! Are you okay?" I ask. He's so fast. I barley saw him move. "I'm fine." He said standing up. The orange book clutched to his chest. "_Lasuro!_" Anther green laser. Sunny turns quickly. His scream pierces the air. He alls to the ground. "Why arent any of you doing anything!" I ask no yell at the people standing around. "He's being hurt! This isnt a movie! Someone help him!" Sunny looks up. His hair is jet black. His eyes are a very pretty blue. Almost an unhuman blue. A orange glow surronds him. No not him his book. He pushes himself up. His eyes have changed. They aren't as pretty there fierce. He hands the glowing book over to me. "Can you read this?" He asks. I take the book from his hands and open it. Its written in blue writing and is in like japence. I keep turning the pages "Sorry I don't thin..." I stop. This sentence is written in a diffrent color, orange. ITs glowing! "_The first spell: Vellamon!_" Sunny disseapers. A green laser goes through the area he just was. I whip around. "You! Why were you attacking Sunny! And where did Sunny go?" Serin and LAnce look at eachother. "I'm right here!" LAnce turns around Sunny is standing behind him. "Serin! Turn and focus on him!" I get up and start running at them. "Girl, please stop!" Sunny yells, "Just read the spell again!" Spell...why is it called a spell? Wait. When I read it he didnt disseapper he, teleported! "_Vellamon!" "Lasuro!" _ Sunny disseapers again the laser barley misses him. He reappears a second after I read the spell. Hes stading right behind lance. "Where did he go!" Serin yells. Sunny grabs at the book. He missed! "Sunny!" I yell he falls back when lance hits him. "You hit a child!" I yell at him. "What's wrong with you!" Lance smirks. I hate smirks. "You don't even now the half of it little girl!" H yells at me, "That thing! Its not a child! Its a demon, an imp, a mamodo! They are sent hre every 1000 years to fight! To win all we ahve to do is burn enemy books! 99 books and Serin is the winer! Yours will be th first in th line! _Lasuro!"_ The laser fires, again. That is a boring trick. It does nothing new no suprise. A teleporting child however. Sunny grabs my arm. "_Vellamon!"_ One second im looking at a laser the next im on the roof of the apartment building just next to the fight. It was like I had changed the channel on the TV no poof no light just, bam, change. "Are you okay, LAdy?" Sunny asks. I look down to him. He looks worse than I thought. He looked young and his ees were pretty again. "Tina, my names Tina. Whats going on here?'" Sunny smiles, "I'm Sunny. Serin down there found m and starting attacking. I cant get into alot of detail right now but..." Screams, a stero of screams. I look over the side of the building. LAnce and serin are attacking the kids that were watching! "Sunny! We have to help them! Teleport down and save them!" I ope the book. 'No! Tina you need to save your heart energy! We need a plan." Heart energy? What was that? And a plan probley would help us greatly in this situation. "Okay, I can go on the information that you can teleport what should we do?" I ask. Sunny smiles, "I already have a plan in mind."

Sunny

Tina. I like that name. It's pretty. She seems to trust me. She also seems like a good person. I want that in a partner. The plan is pretty straight forward, I think. I'm 8 not a genius but Siren is rash. He targets people weaker than his is. Well, thats not true he targts people he thinks are weaker. He thinks im weak becaus my only spell is an assit. Dead wrong. I made this stradegy when I was told i was in the tournment. ITs pretty good if you ask me. "_Vellamon!"_ I feel the energy flow through me. I think about the space that is in between LAnce and Siren. Then, bam! I'm standing inbetween them. I spin around quickly. Kicking Siren and punching LAnce. They bth fall over. I feel the energy again. Tina cast the spell already. She was suppose to wait intill they oticed me. I think about being back up on the roof. Bam! "Tina, you cast the spell to early." I complain. She looks down at me and rffles my hair. "You hit them a few seconds longer would have only made the danger a little mroe present. Trust me." she looks back down at lance and Siren. I look down with her. LAnc and Siren are 20 feet apart. Looking directly at eachother. They are going to yell if they see me. What a stupid plan. "You ready?" Tina asks I nod, "_Vellamon!"_ I focus on th spae right behind lance. This has to be timed right. I appear and I hear "Hey! LAdies! How bout you suc on this!" I don't have to look. Tina threw a brick at lance and siren. I hear multiple Lasuro's. The books gren light is peaing. It was very bright and is now fading. I think they used 5 of them on me before Tina 3 on by standerds too, which means if Tina and Lance have the same capacity of hart power we still have 2 or 3 teleports left which should be enough. I feel the energy again. I grab the book from lances hands. I focus on the space thats inbetween the roof and siren. If lance had been able to tighten his grip he would have come with me. I am faced with three lasers flying tward me. I'm about three feet from the closets shot. "Tina!" I yell. I feel the energy. I focus on three feet away. I teleport. The laser hits two seconds after i teleport. The spell goes right through the book. hitting me square in the chest. I can take it. I feel my sshirt catch on fire. I press the book to my chest. I feel the book light. Mamodo can't directly burn there books. The spells go right through, but they do catch on fire. IT just goes out quickly. But having that 2 milliscond fire light a vry flammable item like my shirt, I can basicly set the book on fire by its own fire. Not many mamodo would have thought of it. ITs veruy lucky my shirt even caught. I let go of the book and feel energy spread again. I teleport to the roof. Tina is lying on the roof. She looks tired. She must have been putting up a front when we descussed the plans sayign she felt fine. I hear Sirens shrieks and can almost her the sound of his book being hit with a laser. "I..i think I understand...that...heart power...thing. We...should...take a break...with the ...teleporting." I smile. "Sure Tina. Thank you." She smiles. She sits herself up. "You have to explain this mamodo thing to me. What is goig to happen to Siren and LAnce now that there book is destroyed?" I shrug. "Siren, he'll go back to the mamodo world I guess. Lance,...h'll go back to whatever he does without Siren." I look over the balconey. Siren is almost completly gone. His book is engulfed in green flames. First battle and I already burned a book. This is going to be easy.

99 books left.

author note:I am going to do another zatch bell tournment where you can submit your own mamodo you cna start submitting now if you wish. I want all of you to decide who is going to be the main character for my next tournment so now you can choose ether Sunny (teleport) or Siren (lasers) choose who you want to see more of! Thanks!


End file.
